


Secrets of the Miraculous

by AnonLife



Series: Miraculous Starts [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Blackouts, Dark, F/M, Fear, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Memory Loss, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonLife/pseuds/AnonLife
Summary: Miraculous. Kwami. Their legends have been shrouded in secrecy; but, these ancient celestial powers carry a dark consequence.When Marinette begins to have blackouts, she knows that something is very wrong...





	Secrets of the Miraculous

**1- Secrets of the Miraculous**

 

She hardly even noticed when it happened. She probably wouldn’t have even realized if Alya hadn’t showed her the video.

 

“Did you see that move girl? I knew she was good, but wow she must have some kind of martial arts training!” the glasses wearing girl exclaimed, replaying an impressive grappling combo that had the Akuma tossed around like a rag doll.

 

The victim was a boxer that had been disqualified for not making his goal for the right weight class. She could almost still feel the blows that had rattled her petite form

 

“When did she do that move?” Marinette muttered softly, trying to remember when that happened. It was only a few hours earlier, but… maybe a little extra sleep wouldn’t hurt…

 

Alya noticed her friend’s distracted look and playfully shoved her, “Earth to Marinette? You spaced out.”

 

The dark haired girl shook her head and replied, “Yeah. No worries. I’m fine. I guess I’ve just been tired lately. There’s another design contest coming up.”

 

“Girl you have to take better care of yourself,” Alya suggested with a touch of concern.

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll sleep early tonight,” Marinette promised, smiling softly to her friend. “It’s your job to keep me awake so I don’t accidentally take a nap.”

 

The copper haired girl shook her head ruefully and rubbed the other girl’s hair affectionately. “Cool! Now help me break this move down again!”

 

* * *

 

She was in the middle of an attack when it happened again. A violinist had been akumatized and had turned a crowd of tourists into raging string quartet gangs.

 

“H-huh?” Ladybug asked, shaking her head abruptly.

 

“Nice moves, Milady!” Chat Noir complemented, holding out his fist for their customary “Bien joué”.

 

The dark haired hero stared at her partner uncomprehendingly. When did they beat the akuma? One of the cellist’s was just about to bash her head in with the large instrument.

 

“Hey Bugaboo? Are you alright?” the leather clad teen asked, suddenly a bit concerned.

 

She shook her head once more and gave him a fist bump. “Sorry. Just… felt like that was a lot faster than normal.” When had they gotten to the Louvre? Weren’t they across the Seine at Le Jardin du Luxembourg?

Chat Noir gave the girl a funny look. “Are you sure you’re okay? It was like half the day.”

 

Sure enough, the sun was just starting to set in the distance. The dark haired teen started to feel a rising sense of trepidation in the pit of her stomach.

 

“Y-yeah. I guess… being with you made it feel like it was a lot faster,” she lied, hoping Tikki might be able to explain what was happening.

 

For a moment, the cat-like hero didn’t look convinced, but then a large smile spread across his face. “Aww, Bugaboo! I knew you were starting to warm up to me.”

 

“Ugh. You wish, chaton,” she replied, suddenly wishing she had thought of something better to distract him.

 

As he moved for a hug, Ladybug sidestepped just as her earrings began to beep giving her the perfect excuse to head home. She needed to talk to her Kwami.

 

* * *

 

She paced in her room, trying to describe it again to Tikki. Worry was written all across her face, not understanding what was happening to her..

 

“I’m tell you, Tikki. The blackouts are getting longer,” Marinette fretted, tugging self-consciously at one of her pigtails. “Are you sure Papillon isn’t doing this?”

 

“Yes. The butterfly miraculous only has the power to make champions,” the red Kwami replied, shaking her head. “But it could be worse right? You’re still defeating the akuma even if you don’t remember.”

 

The dark haired girl wanted to tear her hair out, but settled for grabbing a cookie. The last time she transformed, she was halfway back to class before she realized anything had happened.

 

“I don’t know if I can keep doing this, Tikki. Maybe I need to take a break as Ladybug for a little while,” she suggested, hoping that some time away from her alter-ego might make things go back to normal.

 

Tikki frowned and shook her head. “Marinette, you know Ladybug is the only one able to purify akuma. It’s your responsibility to be there.”

 

“I know. I know. I just… I’m not even sure what I’m doing when Ladybug anymore,” Marinette explained, fingering her earrings. “You saw Alya’s video. I let two people get hurt to catch the akuma.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. Ladybug is a hero, and the Miraculous Cure makes everything better in the end,” the Kwami remarked, floating off to grab a cookie.

 

“But what do I tell my parents? What if they start asking questions?” she asked, grasping for something. Losing so many hours of her life was frightening.

 

Tikki just giggled through a mouthful of chocolate chips before swallowing. “Silly. You can’t tell anyone you’re Ladybug anyways.”

 

Maybe she was just imagining things, but the little red Kwami seemed a bit less solid for a moment.

 

* * *

 

She was leaving school. How did she get here? Didn’t she just go to sleep?

 

“Ooh these cookies are amazing, Marinette,” Alya complimented, taking another bite. “When did you get so interested in baking?”

 

The dark haired girl couldn’t respond. When _did_ she get interested in baking? When did she even make those cookies? Her parents had long since written her off as hopeless thanks to her clumsiness.

 

“I-I’m not sure,” she muttered, finally. Her breathing became slightly more labored as she fought the panic that was rising in her chest.

 

Alya gave her friend a concerned look, “Hey, are you doing okay? You seem kind of out of it.”

 

“Y-yeah. Don’t worry. I’m just tired, suddenly,” Marinette replied, faintly. “I think I stayed up too late last night working on a design.”

 

She needed to get away and talk to Tikki. The blackouts were getting worse. This wasn’t right. Where did those cookies come from? How could she lose an entire day of school?

 

“Just get some rest. I’ll text you later,” Alya promised, leaving the other girl outside the bakery.

 

Marinette stared at her friend’s retreating form as the sense of dread continued to build. “Later.”

 

* * *

 

She opened her eyes. Did it happen again? What day was it?

 

“Tikki?” Marinette asked, sitting up from her bed. A bunch of crumbs spilled off her shirt. The little Kwami must have been eating in her bed again, but oddly, the little god was nowhere to be found.

 

It was snowing outside. A glance at her rooftop skylight showed it was covered with a thick layer of white powder. When did it start snowing in the summer? Hopefully, it wasn’t another Akuma attack.

 

Was her room… different? What happened to her mannequin?

 

“Marinette! Hurry or you’ll be late for the last day of school,” her mom called from downstairs.

 

School? Collège let out only a month ago… But the calendar on the wall read December. The growing sense of horror forced the bile in her throat to rise. “Am I going crazy?”

 

Jumping down to her computer, the dark haired girl opened up the Ladyblog. Instead of the two smiling faces of Ladybug and Chat Noir, there was a team of four gathered in an action pose at the top.

 

Marinette inhaled sharply. Her breathing became more rapid and labored, panic coursing through her. This couldn’t be happening. Where was Tikki? Who were these people?

 

Suddenly, she started to feel a bit faint. The edges of her vision were starting to get darker.

 

Fearfully, the dark haired girl tried to move, but her body wouldn’t respond. The light was disappearing. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. What’s going on? Tikki!? Where are you? What’s happening? And suddenly, she was floating.

 

Her thoughts began to feel more and more jumbled.

 

In the distance, she could hear her own voice whispering, “Don’t worry, Marinette. Everything will be better in the end.”

 

* * *

 

She demurely sipped her tea, reaching a hand to lace her fingers with her blonde haired companion. An elderly Asian man sat calmly in front of them.

 

“Have you both adjusted without complications?” the old man asked, curiously.

 

“The boy’s father found the book so he may suspect something, but he’s too far removed to really act on anything,” the blonde haired teen replied lazily with a roll of his eyes. “If he becomes a liability, we can handle him at any time.”

 

Nodding his head thoughtfully, the Asian man turned to the young woman. “Excellent, and you my dear?”

 

“She put up more of a fight than Plagg’s host, but she’s no longer a concern,” the dark haired teen shrugged gently. “Her family became sufficiently distracted with the sudden interest in the family business.  The only two that might’ve noticed a change will be joining us.”

 

“Yes, Trixx and Pollen are well on their way,” the old man agreed, a wry smile forming on his lips. “When they’re ready, I trust you will be able to get me suitably settled.”  

  
Tikki let out a light laugh that made her pigtails sway. “Of course, Wayzz. I think you’ll find the DJ boy a perfect fit.”

**Author's Note:**

> After a few weeks of enjoying the fandom, I’ve found that I have a plethora of short ideas that I may or may not choose to expand in the future. 
> 
> This first idea was a darker look at the Miraculous. Essentially, the Kwami are akin to parasites or spirits that possess their hosts over time. With each transformation, the host inevitably gives up more and more of themself until nothing remains. Ironically, Papillon would be immune as he has corrupted Nooroo and actively works against the Kwami’s will.


End file.
